


The Valentine's Date

by treya_barton



Series: The 14th Series [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: Yu plans a date night for his and Yosuke's first official Valentine's Day together.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: The 14th Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Souyo Red and White Days 2021





	The Valentine's Date

Yu carefully read through the recipes he was using for the special Valentine’s dinner he was making for his boyfriend (Yu’s heart skipped a beat at the thought), and he yet again checked that he had everything set out and ready to go. Once he started cooking he would be switching between different tasks, both for the main meal and for their dessert, so he had to be prepared. He did not want to slip up and burn anything because he was taking too long finding ingredients.

This time last year, Yu and Yosuke had been living in a dorm on campus, both in separate rooms and pining over each other while convinced the other didn’t return their feelings. They were so in denial they had given each other honmei chocolate and still didn’t manage to get together for two more months when Yu finally asked Yosuke out on black day out of frustration. Yu couldn’t help but chuckle bitterly as he reflected on how he had been pining after his partner for over a year, before his heart softened over the knowledge that not only was he happily dating Yosuke now, but they also got an apartment together at the start of this semester and were now living in domestic bliss.

Yu began to hum as he got to work, his mind automatically latching onto one of the songs Yosuke was into lately and had been playing quite often at home. While Yosuke usually used his headphones, not wanting to disturb Yu while he was studying, he would often share his music when they were doing chores or relaxing. Today his boyfriend had a full plate – he had two classes, his part time job as an administration assistant for the school of business, and then his radio club. Yosuke wouldn’t be back until around 8pm due to having to commute by train, and Yu wanted to surprise him with a Valentine’s twist on one of his favorite meals, tonkatsu. Yu had found a recipe online that wrapped pork around sausage, slicing each one in half and re-arranging them to form a heart, that he would toothpick together before breading and deep frying. It was pretty simple to make, but he would have to be careful not to fry the pork cutlets for too long.

Yu was also steaming some vegetables to go with it; he was cutting the carrots and potatoes into heart shapes and had some broccoli with it to add more variety in color. The vegetables were also going to be drizzled with a sauce for a little flavor. The dish was to be paired with rice of course and Yu had picked out cute heart shaped bowls to showcase the dish. He was going to finish the meal with a chocolate souffle for dessert, and that was the dish he was most concerned with since if he didn’t do each step correctly he wouldn’t get a rise out of the dessert.

Yu tightened the knot on his apron before regaining focus, and he started by washing the rice and getting it started in the rice cooker. He then pre-set his compact oven (Yu had insisted on having one and Yosuke had easily let him splurge on the expense) for the souffle before getting started on cutting out the vegetables. Yu worked efficiently, and it didn’t take him long to finish with the prep-work on the vegetables so he could then switch to the pork cutlets. He had already decorated the table with a tablecloth they used for special occasions and some candles, and as he worked he kept checking the time to make sure he was sticking to his time schedule so dinner would be plated as Yosuke got home.

Due to his excellent planning, Yu had just finished plating the meal and was in the middle of popping the souffle in the oven when Yosuke finally made it home. “It’s freezing outside,” he groaned, setting down his bag before hanging up his jacket and sliding off his shoes. He then picked up on the scent of dinner, and his head quickly turned to look at the kitchen where Yu was picking up their plates to bring to the table.

“What’s this?” Yosuke asked, eyes gleaming with excitement as he quickly moved over to stick his head over Yu’s shoulder in order to see what he made. In the process he also wrapped his arms around his waist, quickly sliding his cold hands under Yu’s sweater to warm them on his boyfriend’s toned abs. Yu hissed at the sudden cold while Yosuke sighed in contentment.

“These are Valentine’s pork cutlets,” he explained. He had carefully de-skewered the cutlets once they were done frying and they were sitting on the bed of rice in the heart shaped bowl with the veggies on the other side and the tonkatsu sauce drizzled on top in the shape of more hearts. It was quite a cute presentation and Yosuke tightened his hold on his boyfriend.

“This looks amazing,” Yosuke said, his mouth watering at the delicious smell. He reluctantly pulled away from his boyfriend so he could join him at the table. They both clapped their hands together, saying “Itadakimasu,” before digging into the food. Yu also had tea for them to drink, deciding not to go with alcohol due to it being a school night. 

Yosuke let out a low moan of pleasure after his first bite, and Yu glanced up at him, a pleased gleam in his eyes. “Tell me how you really feel,” he teased.

“This is amazing,” Yosuke said. “Having a hot, home cooked meal after having to walk in the cold from the train station really hits the spot. Thanks, partner.” Yosuke gave Yu a heartfelt smile, and Yu smiled back, feeling like his efforts were worth it. Hopefully he would get the same results from their dessert.

Yu and Yosuke finished eating just as the souffle was ready to come out of the oven, and Yosuke picked up the plates and washed them as Yu pulled the chocolate souffle from the oven. Yu felt relief wash over him when he realized the souffle had properly risen and looked perfect. Yu then pulled out a heart shaped paper cut out he had prepared earlier, carefully setting it on top of the souffle so when he sprinkled it with powdered sugar it would leave a sugarless heart shape in the middle. Once he carefully picked it up, he couldn’t help but smile proudly over his finished product.

“What do you think?” Yu asked as Yosuke eyed it appraisingly.

“I had no idea I was dating a pastry chef,” Yosuke said cheekily, and Yu couldn’t help but grin at his playfulness. “But no, seriously? That looks amazing. How the hell do you do it?”

Yu shrugged. “I just have to keep up with my amazing partner who’s juggling classes, clubs, and work right now.”

“Like you weren’t doing the same in high school no less,” Yosuke rolled his eyes.

Yu placed a soft kiss against Yosuke’s cheek, smiling to himself when he noticed how red it was once he pulled away, before ushering Yosuke back to the table so they could split the souffle. It was light and airy with the perfect balance of sweetness and bitterness from the dark chocolate. Yu wasn’t terribly fond of sweets but knew Yosuke liked them which is why he balanced both of their tastes in the recipe. When Yosuke took his first bite, his eyes slid shut and he let out a sigh over how delicious it was. “You seriously should re-consider opening a bakery or a restaurant,” he said before taking another bite, and Yu grinned at him.

“I’m quite happy studying social work,” he teased. “Maybe that will be my mid-life career.”

Yosuke shook his head before taking another bite. When he was about halfway through his souffle, however, he abruptly stood up before heading over to his bag. “I got you a surprise too,” he said, rifling through it until he pulled out a simple, yet beautiful looking box. He handed it to Yu, looking a bit self-conscious before he took another bite of his dessert to hide it. “I’m sorry it’s not honmei like last year but I just didn’t have time…”

Yu curiously lifted the lid before a slow smile spread across his face as he looked at the cute cat shaped wagashi Yosuke had picked out for him. It was from his favorite shop, and he knew something custom like this had not come cheap. It was thoughtful of Yosuke to pick out a Valentine’s gift that would be the perfect level of sweetness for his palate and he loved the fact Yosuke had picked out the cute cat shapes for him too. “I love these,” he said, quickly picking one up and popping it in his mouth to try it.

“Normally people would say they’re too cute to eat,” Yosuke pointed out with a small laugh. “Well, what do you think?” he nervously added.

Yu slowly chewed it for a moment, savoring the taste of the mochi and the red bean filling. “This is perfect,” he said, before closing the lid and leaning forward to exchange a kiss with his boyfriend. Yosuke cupped his face to hold him steady for a moment, deepening the kiss in order to show his appreciation for dinner. When they finally pulled away, they were both breathless and flushed, and Yu tried to cool his cheeks with his hands before picking up the empty souffle dish to bring to the sink.

“I can get it, partner,” Yosuke said, swiftly standing up to take it from him. He was fanning himself in order to cool off, and Yu looked entirely too pleased over his effect on him. Not that Yosuke didn’t equally have the same effect back.

“Do you have anymore surprises up your sleeve?” Yosuke teasingly asked as he cleaned out the souffle dish, and Yu tilted his head.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” he replied. “You must be psychic.”

“Wait, really?” Yosuke asked in surprise. Yu had made his way to the living room and was setting up their gaming console to play a movie. He then joined Yosuke on the couch, and moments later Yosuke’s arm was around his shoulder as was their usual when they cuddled together. “Dinner and a movie – what a perfect Valentine’s Date,” Yosuke mused.

“I know, it’s the one you kept saying you wanted to go on last year,” Yu said. He had tried to keep his voice even, but he was unable to hide the underlying bemusement.

Yosuke flinched, before bringing his hand to his face. “You’re seriously never going to let me live that down,” he grumbled, and Yu snickered at his boyfriend’s expense.

He then pulled up the DVD app on the gaming console, and Yosuke curiously waited until they got to the title screen so he could see what Yu had selected. “Ai no Kotodama…” he read before tilting his head. He had never heard of the movie before. However…he felt his cheeks warm again as he began to infer what type of movie it was by the background on the title screen.

“Is this a…boy love romance?” he asked quietly.

Yu turned to look at him. “It is. Does that bother you?” he asked.

Yosuke shook his head. “I’ve honestly been a little curious. You know, now that we’re finally together.” He looked shy, and he pulled Yu closer to him before taking his free hand not needed to hit the start button on the controller and lacing their fingers together.

A small smile formed on Yu’s lips. “I’ve been wanting to watch this movie,” he confessed. “But was scared to before.” He then pressed play and set the controller down. “Honestly…the romance kind of sounds like us,” he murmured.

“Oh?” Yosuke asked.

“You’ll see,” Yu said. They cuddled together, eyes glued to the movie as the romance unfolded on screen. The movie was centered on two inseparable high school friends turned to lovers once roommates in college whose relationship was tested by a misunderstanding. 

Yosuke could see some of the parallels, and when the movie got to the part about the misunderstanding, he patted Yu’s hand with the one not holding it. “Don’t worry, partner, I know you never had feelings for Rise.”

Yu rolled his eyes. “How can you be so sure?” he asked, and Yosuke pouted for a moment.

He then seriously replied, “You always wanted to hang out with me instead,” while his eyes remained glued to the screen. Yu blushed at how obvious he had been back then.

“Seriously, you’re the only one dense enough to not know how I felt about you,” Yu replied.

“Trust me, I know. Everyone keeps reminding me,” Yosuke grumbled.

Yu kissed his cheek again, before resting his head on Yosuke’s shoulder as his attention returned to the movie. It really did feel like a much more dramatic version of his relationship with Yosuke, and the fact that they could watch a movie that was relatable to their relationship made him pretty happy. Once the movie was over, Yu was beginning to feel pretty tired, yet comfortable as he leaned on Yosuke for support. “What did you think?” he asked, tilting his head before a soft smile formed on his face at Yosuke’s adorable sleeping face. Yosuke had managed to stay up for most of the movie, but Yu had noted he seemed to be nodding off in about the last 10minutes. His boyfriend had a pretty long day with his first class at 8am, so Yu couldn’t blame him for nodding off.

Unfortunately, he had to wake him in order to get him to their much more comfortable bed. He figured Yosuke would also prefer to brush his teeth and wash his face before changing into something more comfortable to sleep in. Yu leaned forward, bringing his lips close to Yosuke’s ear before saying, “Partner, time to wake up.”

Yosuke mumbled in his sleep, before his head drooped forward even more. “Yosuke~” Yu said, before prodding his tired boyfriend’s cheek. Yosuke slid an eye open, before scrunching them both shut and letting out a yawn. He then opened them again while appearing puzzled.

“The movie over?” he asked.

Yu nodded. “You fell asleep.”

“Damnit, I’m sorry…” Yosuke said, and Yu shook his head. 

“I enjoyed watching it with you. We can re-watch the ending tomorrow,” he said, before standing up and offering Yosuke his hand. Yosuke accepted it and allowed Yu to pull him up, and instead of immediately heading to the bathroom Yosuke instead buried his head on Yu’s shoulder and hugged him.

“I did not wake you up just for you to fall back asleep standing up,” Yu teasingly chided, and Yosuke let out a huff.

“But partner…” he whined, and Yu poked his cheek again before firmly taking his hand and leading him toward the bathroom.

While Yosuke got started with his nightly routine, Yu pulled out his favorite pair of sweats he liked to use for pajamas, before pulling out another pair of sweatpants and Yosuke’s blue jacket he used to wear under his school uniform in the winter; Yu often slept in it, much to his boyfriend’s amusement. Once Yosuke blearily made his way to their bedroom, he gratefully accepted his clothes from Yu and wasted no time throwing off his long sleeve shirt, giving Yu a much appreciated glimpsed of his tone shoulders and back. It was at this point that Yu reluctantly tore his gaze away so he could head to the bathroom to also brush his teeth and wash his face. Once he returned to their room, he saw Yosuke struggling to stay awake as he snuggled under their covers; it was obvious he was stubbornly waiting for him to return.

Once Yu joined him in the bed and flipped off the bedside lamp, Yosuke scooted over so Yu could wrap his arms around him. While Yosuke tended to be the big spoon on the couch, Yu preferred to be the one to hold Yosuke while they slept. “Thank you for the amazing dinner,” Yosuke said sleepily. “I would say that was a successful first Valentine’s as a couple.”

Yu pressed his lips on Yosuke’s forehead. “Anything for you, partner. Now get some rest.” It didn’t take long for Yosuke to pass out after that, and Yu allowed himself to appreciate his boyfriend’s gentle, sleeping face for a few moments before finally sliding his eyes closed in order to join him. It truly was a perfect Valentine’s Day.


End file.
